Dirty little secret
by pepete55
Summary: Lilly a un secret, un super secret. Les secrets sont toujours marrant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dévoilés...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, encore une fois je me lance dans une nouvelle fic VM.  
>J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait très peu de fics sur Lilly alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en faire une, un et si elle n'était pas morte à ma sauce.<br>Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez...  
>J'accepte toutes critiques, positives ou négatives.<br>Et je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.  
>Voici le début.<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- J'ai un secret, un super secret.<p>

Tout avait commencé comme ça. Lilly et ses super secrets. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui raconter de quoi il s'agissait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui raconterait plus tard. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé c'est que Veronica l'apprendrait autrement, ainsi que tout Neptune par la même occasion.

* * *

><p>Veronica avait une heure de libre en fin d'après midi à cause d'un prof absent. Elle en avait profité pour se rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler son devoir d'histoire. Le lieu était plutôt calme à l'exception de deux garçons qui parlaient frénétiquement derrière un ordinateur. Veronica tenta de les ignorer et de commencer son devoir. Elle sortit une feuille, un stylo, son bouquin et tâcha de se concentrer. Elle commença lentement à écrire.<p>

Mais c'était peine perdue. Les deux garçons s'agitaient toujours sur leurs chaises.

Veronica poussa un soupir. Ils n'avaient pas bientôt fini ? Il y avait des gens qui travaillaient ici.

Après cinq minutes de râlements intensifs dans sa tête elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux à grands pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous avez réussi à accéder à un site porno ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle agacée.

Ils la regardèrent puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'air de se concerter. Ils semblaient hésiter.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne pensait pas avoir posé une question si déstabilisante que ça. Elle voulait juste qu'ils fassent moins de bruit pour la laisser travailler en paix...

- C'est Lilly Kane, murmura l'un d'eux.

- Quoi ? Répéta-t-elle, cette fois-ci surprise.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers l'écran pour essayer de comprendre quel était le rapport avec sa meilleure amie.

Une vidéo. L'un des deux garçons la mit en route après que Veronica l'en ait encouragé du regard. Elle retint son souffle. On voyait un homme et une femme en train de faire l'amour recouverts par un drap blanc. Les deux corps se mouvaient en rythme mais malgré la qualité de la vidéo, il était difficile de distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Mais Veronica ne souhaitait pas en voir plus, le voyeurisme, ce n'était pas trop son truc.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca suffit. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que cette blonde est Lilly ?

Le garçon avança alors la vidéo.

La blonde relevait la tête et passait sa main dans les cheveux. Aucun doute possible. Lilly.

Veronica faillit s'étouffer. Ce n'était pas une blague idiote de quelqu'un qui avait vu une fille ressemblant à Lilly et qui avait voulu diffuser ça. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Lilly, c'était Lilly !

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle aimait jouer avec le feu, elle aimait séduire, elle aimait même les relations charnelles mais jamais elle n'aurait accepté de se faire filmer pour que cela soit diffusé sur internet. Comment cette vidéo avait pu atterrir là ? Qui avait pu lui faire ça ?

- Est-ce qu'on voit qui est le type ? s'enquit-elle.

Les deux garçons se questionnèrent à nouveau du regard, hésitant.

- Aller dépêchez vous ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça change de toute manière je l'apprendrai d'une manière ou d'une autre.

A la vitesse où se rependaient les ragots, ça ne l'étonnerait pas que d'ici le lendemain à la première heure tout Neptune High serait au courant et murmurerait à propos de ça.

- D'accord, si tu y tiens.

Il avança de nouveau la vidéo jusqu'à un moment où l'homme se retournait pour se mettre au dessus de Lilly. Il releva la tête et sourit à la caméra, visiblement il n'ignorait pas sa présence contrairement à Lilly. Veronica cru qu'elle allait vomir en apercevant ce visage.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les yeux écarquillés.

- Le père de Logan, s'étrangla-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite !  
>Chapitre un peu court mais bon... J'espère que ça vous plaira<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Veronica se leva difficilement. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi. Elle avait cherché à joindre Lilly pendant toute la soirée mais elle ne répondait pas sur son portable et la domestique qui répondait sur le fixe lui répétait inlassablement que la famille Kane était occupée. En même temps ce n'était pas une grosse surprise. Veronica savait que Céleste lui avait demandé de dire ça quand elle appelait.<p>

Elle prit rapidement sa douche et s'habilla. Elle comptait arriver tôt au lycée pour ne pas rater Lilly. Elle se demanda un instant si elle allait venir. Après tout si ce genre de choses arrivait à Veronica elle n'aurait qu'une envie c'est de se cacher au fond d'un trou. Mais Lilly, comment allait-elle réagir ? Elle n'était pas du genre à se cacher.

Quand elle arriva dans le hall du lycée elle comprit que tout le monde était au courant. Des élèves filaient d'une personne à une autre. Le bruit des rumeurs s'élevait. Certaines filles semblaient excitées d'apprendre un tel scoop, d'autres grimaçaient, Veronica entendit également quelques insultes destinées à Lilly.

Quand Logan arriva, les chuchotements se firent plus forts encore. Le type dont le père couche avec sa petite amie. Pensez donc, ça fait parler !

Il devait être furieux. Logan et Lilly s'étaient encore séparés après une énième dispute mais Lilly avait raconté à Veronica que Logan, toujours fou d'elle était revenu avec un verre à alcool pour sa collection et une lettre enflammée et qu'elle avait donc accepté de reprendre leur relation. Comme d'habitude avec l'intention de le quitter plus tard. Lilly adorait jouer à ce jeu, ça rendait Logan complètement dingue et elle le savait. Drôle de manière de le rendre accro...

Enfin peu importe, il aurait sans doute été autant furieux si ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Et qui sait de quand datait cette vidéo…

Logan avança vers son casier, il gardait la tête levée, il ne semblait pas avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait, on aurait dit un zombie. Il jetait quelques regards vers les gens quand il entendait des murmures sur son passage mais il ne dit rien.

Veronica préféra ne pas aller le voir. Elle n'était pas sûre que c'était une bonne idé attendait toujours Lilly, consultant sa montre toutes les deux minutes.

Elle aperçu enfin Duncan. Il avançait, la tête baissée d'un air gêné. Un peu derrière il y avait Lilly qui elle ne prenait pas la peine de prendre un air gêné. Elle marchait la tête haute comme à son habitude. Elle repéra Veronica et la rejoignit avec son sourire quotidien. Elle ne semblait pas se soucier des gens qui la montrait du doigt. A vrai dire elle ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'on parlait d'elle et à propos de quoi. Mais Veronica le savait, ce n'était qu'une apparence. Lilly savait très bien ce qu'il se passait.

- Salut Veronica.

- Lilly qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Ce qu'il se passe c'est que tu ne sembles toujours pas vouloir écouter mes conseils vestimentaires.

En temps normal Veronica aurait levé les yeux au ciel ou rit à la remarque de son amie mais là elle en était incapable.

- Lilly, comment est-ce que tu peux faire comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde est au courant. Comment est-ce que tu as pu… ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin dans un couloir…<p>

- D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Rugit une voix.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait !  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Un peu plus loin dans un couloir…<em>

_- D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Rugit une voix._

Félix et Hector firent un pas en arrière face à la colère de Weevil. Ils étaient arrivés ce matin là et s'étaient empressés de faire part de leur découverte à leur chef de bande. Ils lui avaient donc montré la vidéo en lui précisant que c'était la fille Kane. Comme s'il était stupide, il l'avait reconnue ! Et ces deux abrutis qui avaient ricané comme des hyènes en lui amenant ça, ils s'étaient sans doute bien amusés en la regardant ! Et même plus, ils en avaient sans doute bien profité !

- D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Répéta-t-il plus fortement encore.

- C'est passé par mails, bredouilla Felix.

- Tout le monde l'a reçut, renchérit Hector.

Weevil bougonna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weevil ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies de cette blanche pleine aux as ? Tout le monde sait que c'est une trainée. Je pensais que cette vidéo t'amuserait !

Face au regard noir de Weevil, Hector ne préféra pas continuer. Il savait que sinon il y avait de grandes chances qu'il finisse accroché au mat du lycée avec le visage tellement tuméfié qu'on ne le reconnaîtrait plus. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il connaissait assez bien l'expression du visage de Weevil pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux se taire.

- Est-ce que ça a l'air de m'amuser ? Marmonna-t-il.

Ils secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite même si Weevil n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

- Est-ce que ça vous aurait autant amusé si ça aurait été une fille de notre quartier ?

- Non mais…

- Vous avez transféré ça ?

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air penaud, comme des enfants pris en faute.

Weevil bougonna à nouveau. Super, il y avait plein de pervers qui mataient cette vidéo ! Toute la ville devait l'avoir visionnée ! S'il tenait celui qui l'avait diffusé ! Il ne se gênerait pas pour lui refaire le portrait ! Comme à ce connard d'Aaron Echolls.

- Est-ce que vous savez qui a été le premier à envoyer ça ? Demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

Il posait la question mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Non. Mais… c'est peut être Aaron Echolls.

- Ne dis pas de sottises.

- Mais il savait qu'il y avait une caméra, ça se voit.

- Oui mais il n'aurait jamais diffusé cette vidéo crétin. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait des soucis à cause de ça.

- Alors pourquoi il la filmait ?

- Parce que c'est un pervers, je ne vois pas ce qu'i chercher de plus. Il n'y a pas de grand mystère là dedans, c'est juste un pervers qui aime se regarder en vidéo en train de coucher avec des filles largement plus jeunes que lui.

Il voulait être la star d'un film de plus. Il voulait se prouver qu'il était adulé, désiré, qu'il pouvait avoir les femmes qu'il voulait.

- Et vachement plus sexy. Franchement c'est presque compréhensible que quelqu'un fasse des vidéos pareilles pour les regarder après.

- Félix !

Felix leva les mains d'un air de dire « Ca va j'arrête ». Il avait de la chance d'être le cousin de Weevil et de loin le plus proche de lui dans la bande. S'il ne pouvait pas le questionner devant Hector, Felix avait bien l'intention d'avoir une conversation entre cousins plus tard pour comprendre pourquoi Weevil réagissait comme ça à propos de la fille Kane. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait à propos de « si c'était une fille de notre quartier », Felix savait très bien que ce n'était pas ça et que c'était seulement une excuse. Il avait vraiment l'air furieux…

* * *

><p><em>- Lilly, comment est-ce que tu peux faire comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde est au courant. Comment est-ce que tu as pu… ? Pourquoi ?<em>

Lilly regarda Veronica, elle semblait vraiment à bout, dans le genre exténuée qui cherche à comprendre ce qui est impossible à comprendre. Et le fait que Lilly le prenne à la légère n'allait pas arranger les choses.

- Calme toi Veronica, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de s'énerver comme ça.

- Lilly ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rends compte que tout le lycée a vu une vidéo sur laquelle tu couches avec le père de Logan ?

- Je suis célèbre, plaisanta-t-elle.

Veronica se retint d'hurler sur sa meilleure amie. Plaisanter. Comment osait-elle plaisanter sur un tel sujet ?!

- Ca me dépasse ! Comment tu peux être si calme ? C'est… Tu ne te rends pas compte ou quoi ? Cette réputation va te poursuivre ! Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, tout le monde te verra comme la fille qui a trompé son petit ami avec le père de celui-ci. Tout le monde va te pointer du doigt, tu vas passer pour une trainée, plus personne ne va te parler !

- Tu me parles bien toi.

- Oui mais c'est différent, dit elle agacée.

- Ecoute V, faut vraiment pas t'en faire pour tout ça. Ils vont parler pendant une ou deux semaines et ils passeront à autre chose comme d'habitude.

Veronica la regarda d'un air sceptique, elle croyait vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Qui essayait-elle de convaincre ?

- Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi.

Lilly haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe, je survivrai. Ca m'est égal ce qu'ils pensent de moi.

- Et Logan ?

- Quoi Logan ?

- Ca t'est égal ce qu'il pense du fait que tu aies couché avec son père ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

- Tu sais très bien que Logan et moi…

Elle s'arrêta de sa phrase pour grimaçer.

- Je sors avec lui, je l'aime bien, mais il est bien plus accro à moi que je ne le suis à lui.

Elle vit que Veronica avait presque une mine triste et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est cruel.

- Ca l'est.

- Non, c'est la vie. Il y a des prédateurs et des proies et je fais partie de la première catégorie.

- Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le tromper et encore moins avec son père. Comment tu as pu faire ça d'ailleurs ? C'est… c'est dégueu, il a plus du double de ton âge !

- Ca va V, il n'est pas en maison de retraite. Un homme reste un homme. Et puis il a encore toute sa forme physique. Et il sait s'y prendre avec les femmes, il a de l'expérience, pas comme tous ces imbéciles maladroits.

- J'avais cru voir ça sur la vidéo. Marmonna Veronica.

- Ca n'empêche que… reprit-elle.

- Ca n'empêche que rien du tout V, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Je vis au jour le jour, n'essaye pas de me faire regretter ce que j'ai fais parce que ça ne marchera pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite, désolée pour l'attente. Merci aux personnes qui lisent et surtout à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>A la pause déjeuner, en faisant le calcul on pouvait arriver à dix-sept.<p>

Dix-sept quoi ?

Dix-sept types que Logan avait frappé après qu'ils aient fait un commentaire sur Lilly. Si au début il avait tenté de les ignorer, c'était devenu compliqué de les entendre dire que sa petite amie était une « chaudasse » et qu'ils aimeraient bien l'essayer. Ce qui s'était évidemment accompagné de commentaires sur lui et son père ainsi que de leur goût partagé pour la jeune fille.

Il s'assit à une table, seul. La table des 3'09 lui semblait trop bruyante pour aujourd'hui et il ne supporterait pas d'avoir tous les regards fixés sur lui. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et de cesser de taper sur tout le monde. Et le meilleur moyen pour ça, c'était bien l'isolement.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais appris la pratique de la méditation ? Ca lui aurait bien été utile là… Il fallait qu'il se détende...

Il entendait toujours les conversations autour de lui dont ressortaient parfaitement les mots « Logan », « Lilly », « Aaron Echolls », « vidéo », « trainée » et d'autres dans le même genre. Ils ne pouvaient pas se taire ou se mêler de leurs affaires ? Il comprenait bien que sa vie était bien plus intéressante que les leurs mais tout de même…

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant un plateau qu'on plaçait sur sa table en face de lui. Duncan. Celui-ci lui adressa un vague signe de tête en guise de « salut », gêné de l'avoir interrompu dans ses réflexions.

Logan le regarda un instant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui parler.

- Tu savais ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu savais ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Comment veux-tu que j'aie été au courant ? Et que je ne t'aie rien dit ? J'aurais au moins essayé de faire quelque chose. De la dissuader.

Logan ricana amèrement.

- Comme si tu aurais pu. Dit-il d'une voix morne.

Il déglutit péniblement. Il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait essayé de la reconquérir après une de leurs nombreuses disputes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait attendu tant de temps qu'elle soit à lui alors qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Et comment pouvait-il être si accro à elle ? Comment pouvait-il toujours ressentir le besoin de l'avoir après ça ?

Pendant une seconde, Logan eu cruellement l'envie d'hurler « Pourquoi ?» mais il n'était pas sûr que ce serait très utile, au mieux il passerait pour un fou qui s'essayait au mélodrame…

- Je suis désolé, dit finalement Duncan.

Logan l'interrogea du regard.

- De quoi ?

Comme s'il y était pour quelque chose…

- Que… que Lilly soit comme ça.

Logan hocha la tête.

- On ne la changera pas.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais Lilly était égoïste, elle n'aimait personne à part elle-même et éventuellement Veronica. Elle se fichait bien de faire souffrir les gens.

* * *

><p>Du côté de Lilly et Veronica, c'était le déjeuner habituel à la table des 3'09. Même si un étrange silence s'était fait à leur arrivée, Lilly n'allait pas perdre sa bonne humeur pour si peu. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, la place de la reine. Veronica s'installa à côté d'elle, la place réservée à Logan, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas les rejoindre. Quant à Duncan, depuis qu'il avait rompu avec elle brusquement et sans explications, elle l'évitait. Les quatre fantastiques n'étaient plus que deux duos brisés…<p>

Lilly racontait sa matinée de cours à Veronica, mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, encore trop soucieuse de cette histoire de vidéo. Il fallait qu'elle raisonne sa meilleure amie mais elle ne savait pas comment. Comment pouvait-on ouvrir les yeux de quelqu'un qui vivait dans son propre monde et ne voulait pas en sortir ?

A côté, Shelly Pomroy parlait avec entrain de la « super fête » qu'elle organisait ce vendredi soir.

- Une fête ? S'intéressa Lilly.

S'il y avait une fête, Lilly devait en être. C'était impensable que Lilly Kane ne soit pas invitée à une soirée.

Shelly se tourna vers elle d'un air embarrassé. Alors qu'auparavant elle cherchait toujours à attirer l'attention de Lilly, elle avait plutôt eu envie de l'ignorer, mais après tout, cela ne tenait qu'à Lilly de venir. Elle viendrait de toute manière même sans invitation.

- Oui, chez moi vendredi soir, à partir de 21h.

- Classe ou décontracté ?

- Comme si une trainée comme elle pourrait être classe, dit Madison à Dick avec un petit sourire, sans même tenter d'être discrète.

Lilly n'y prêta pas attention, préférant attendre la réponse de Shelly.

- Décontracté.

Lilly hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Veronica, voyant que Shelly ne tenait pas vraiment à lui parler. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait ! Ca n'allait pas être Lilly qui allait lui lécher les bottes et lui demander de l'attention, elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne.

- V, ça te dit qu'on se retrouve ce soir pour qu'on choisisse une tenue pour la fête ?

- Je ne compte pas y aller.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ça ne me tente pas.

- Aller V, fais pas ta rabat joie !

- Je n'ai rien à faire là bas maintenant que je ne suis plus avec Duncan ! Je ne tiens pas à passer la soirée seule !

- Je serai là ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois célibataire.

- De grandes chances ? Tu as couché avec son père, c'est évident que tu es célibataire ! Mais pour combien de temps tu resteras avec moi ? Tu me lâcheras à la première occasion. Et puis sincèrement après ce qui est arrivé, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu y ailles.

- Veronica ! Tu t'attends à ce que je reste terrée chez moi peut être ? Et sérieusement, je resterai avec toi ! Promis ! On s'amusera bien !

- Non, et définitivement non.

Lilly soupira face au refus de son amie, elle ne s'amuserait sans doute pas autant sans elle…

- Comme tu voudras. Mais ne penses pas que ça m'empêchera d'y aller.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, si tu veux te retrouver la star d'une nouvelle vidéo la semaine prochaine c'est ton problème. Marmonna Veronica.

Lilly prit la mouche, si elle ne se souciait pas que les autres lui parlent comme ça, ce n'était pas une raison pour que Veronica s'y mette. Elle était son amie oui ou non ?

- Merci V, vraiment !

- Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te soutenir dans tes conneries ? Je t'adore Lilly ! Mais là tu devrais te rendre compte que tu fais n'importe quoi et que tu vas droit dans le mur.

Lilly souffla un grand coup.

- Super, eh bien j'irais droit dans le mur toute seule puisque ma meilleure amie préfère me rabaisser !

Sur ce, elle se leva et retourna vers le bâtiment principal du lycée, laissant Veronica manger seule.

Elle se dirigeait vers son casier, ruminant sa colère, quand soudainement, on l'attrapa par le poignet et la força à s'engouffrer dans les toilettes pour hommes.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici enfin la suite de cette fic. J'espère que cela vous plait. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Lilly s'était retrouvée propulsée dans les toilettes des garçons, une main fermement agrippée à son poignet.<p>

- Aïe ! Tu veux bien me lâcher ? Tu me fais mal !

Elle frotta son poignet douloureux tout juste libéré. Elle fit mine de regarder autour d'elle, sans jamais croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.

- Beau cadre ! Ironisa-t-elle.

- Il fallait que je te parle.

- Dans les toilettes. C'est vrai que c'est un endroit parfait pour les discussions.

- Il fallait que ce soit discret.

- C'est sûr qu'une fille dans les toilettes des mecs c'est discret.

- Felix monte la garde, dit-il en poussant un soupir comme si le début de cette conversation l'ennuyait profondément.

- Oh.

- Quoi « oh » ?

- Rien.

Après s'être assurée de la propreté des lieux, Lilly s'appuya contre un mur d'un air nonchalant. Il lui en fallait bien plus pour la perturber. Et même dans des situations incongrues, elle devait montrer qui commandait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important que tu as faillis me casser le poignet ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?

- De ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle alors arrête ça ! Grogna-t-il.

- Oh arrête, tu ne vas pas faire ton jaloux. Tu sais très bien que toi et moi…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu te tapes qui tu veux je m'en contrefiche Lilly, la coupa-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me posais cette question dans ce cas ?

- Parce que tu joues à un jeu dangereux ! Que tu couches avec tout Neptune High si ça te chante ça n'a pas d'importance, mais Aaron Echolls ! Cette vidéo pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences !

- Oh arrête ça, tu ne vas pas me faire la morale, surtout pas toi ! Qui est-ce que tu es pour me dire ça ? Et franchement, Veronica m'a déjà rabâché tout ça alors pas besoin de faire le relou.

- Bien.

Il avait déjà été énervé par la vidéo mais cette conversation renforçait encore son énervement. Elle s'en fichait, comme elle se fichait de tout. Elle était vraiment inconsciente ou quoi ? Elle le fatiguait !  
>Elle dut d'ailleurs le remarquer puisqu'elle ne put pas s'empêcher de faire une remarque avec un petit sourire narquois.<p>

- Eh, tu devrais te calmer hermano.

- Vas te faire foutre ! Rugit-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait contre elle et qu'il lui parlait comme ça mais si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne pouvait rien pour elle.

Il sortit comme une furie. La porte s'en souviendrait probablement encore longtemps. Felix qui l'attendait patiemment devant la porte sursauta face à cette boule de nerfs et se décida à le suivre en silence comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
>Lilly sortit directement après sans se soucier d'avoir été vue ou nom.<br>Grossière erreur.

Veronica cligna des yeux. Ils lui jouaient des tours ou elle venait bel et bien de voir Lilly sortir des toilettes des garçons juste à la suite de Weevil ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

* * *

><p>Veronica sortait de son dernier cours de la journée. N'ayant aucun cours en commun avec Lilly, elle n'avait pas pu lui parler depuis le déjeuner.<br>Tout à l'heure, dans les couloirs, elle l'avait cherchée pour s'excuser de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de répondre de la sorte à Lilly. Et c'est là qu'elle l'avait vu sortir des toilettes des garçons. Elle avait ensuite tenté de la rejoindre mais sans succès à cause de la sonnerie qui avait retenti et donc de la foule qui avait envahi les couloirs, l'empêchant de se frayer un chemin.

Maintenant ça lui faisait d'autres questions à poser à Lilly. Elle secoua la tête. Lilly avait le don pour les histoires comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec Weevil ? Elle ignorait qu'ils se connaissaient, enfin, se « fréquentaient », se « parlaient » ou qui savait quoi encore. Ce n'était pas un type fréquentable. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas du tout du même milieu, alors comment est-ce que… ?

Toutes à ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait dans l'autre sens et la percuta violemment. Elle tituba sous le choc.

- Eh, tu peux pas faire attention chica ? Grogna le type.

Veronica se figea. D'habitude ce n'était pas bon signe de croiser le chef des motards et de le bousculer, généralement elle cherchait à éviter ce genre de confrontations. Mais là, son sentiment face au latino était différent. Elle était gênée, à cause de tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir vu. Et elle ne savait plus à qui elle avait à faire. Weevil avait toujours été vu comme le motard, le dur, le macho, le violent,… Ca ne changeait pas pour elle, elle le voyait toujours comme ça. Mais l'avoir vu en compagnie de Lilly la faisait se poser des questions. Les Pchers qui parlent avec des 3'09 blondes…

- T'as perdu ta langue ou tu n'as pas appris à t'excuser ?

- Euh, je… désolée, bégaya-t-elle.

Weevil fronça les sourcils, il trouvait qu'elle le regardait bizarrement.  
>C'était presque vexant, d'habitude on baissait le regard face à lui, il aimait faire peur, déstabiliser. Enfin, il voyait bien qu'elle était déstabilisée mais elle ne semblait pas souhaiter baisser le regard.<p>

- Bon aller, c'est pas grave chica, c'est pas une brindille comme toi qui va me faire mal. Et puis si tu ne vois plus où tu vas à cause de mon charme fou ce n'est pas de ta faute Blondie.

Il regarda un instant Veronica avant de tourner les talons sans un mot de plus. Felix lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait sur le parking. Il ne pourrait pas reculer éternellement le moment où il lui raconterait ce qu'il se passait.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Felix n'avait pas posé de questions quand Weevil lui avait demandé de monter la garde. Weevil lui avait dit qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Ça lui suffisait. Quand Weevil était sorti furax de sa conversation avec Lilly, Felix n'avait toujours pas posé de questions, ce n'était pas le moment. Au mieux il n'aurait pas décroché un mot, au pire il aurait dû subir ses foudres.<br>Mais le soir, Felix avait tenu à rentrer avec Weevil pour entendre toute l'histoire. Il estimait qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Il aurait voulu que Weevil lui en parle plus tôt, de son plein gré mais il se contenterait de ce à quoi il aurait droit ce soir.

Ils étaient installés sur le canapé dans la pièce principale. Dans la cuisine, juste à côté, la grand-mère de Weevil s'affairait à faire des crêpes. Felix jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son cousin.

- On peut parler ici ? Demanda Felix à voix basse.

- Il n'y a rien que ma grand-mère ne sait ou ne saura un jour.

En effet, la grand-mère de Weevil l'avait élevé depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle était très gentille mais il valait mieux ne pas la mettre en colère sinon elle pouvait devenir effrayante. Et elle connaissait Weevil par cœur, il était inutile qu'il lui cache quelque chose puisqu'elle finirait par le découvrir et se mettre dans une colère noire. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ça, c'était des règles qui avaient été instaurés naturellement "dis moi tout ou ça va mal aller pour toi". Alors Weevil parlait à contre-coeur, souvent après avoir été poussé par sa grand mère mais le résultat était le même.  
>Et elle avait apprit pour Lilly comme elle apprenait pour tout.<p>

Flash back.

- Tu vois une fille ? Demanda-t-elle un jour d'un ton inquisiteur.

Weevil se retourna vers sa grand-mère, prêt à nier en bloc. Elle l'observait minutieusement et anticipa ses paroles avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire le moindre mot.

- Ne mens pas Eli, je t'ai élevé, je te connais par cœur et je vois bien que tu es différent ces derniers temps. Je suis sûre que tu vois une fille. Et vu comment tu essayes de le cacher, elle n'est pas d'ici.

- Abuela, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

- J'ai raison, c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Silence.

- Est-ce que je la connais ?

Nouveau silence.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui et que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Qui est-ce Eli ? Tu sais ça ne changera pas le fait que tu es mon petit fils et que je t'aime.

- Abuelita.

Elle avait le don de le faire fondre. Qui aurait dit que derrière ses airs de gros dur Weevil avait un grand cœur ? Et les trois quart du temps c'était une vieille dame latino qui faisait ressortir ce côté bien particulier de lui.

- Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête d'un air penaud comme un petit enfant avouant une bêtise qu'il avait commise.

- C'est Lilly Kane.

Elle grimaça.

- La petite amie du fils Echolls ?

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire. Blanche, riche, trop sûre d'elle, égoïste, ayant déjà un petit ami qui plus est était Logan Echolls… La liste pouvait s'étendre à l'infini. Comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu apprécier Lilly ? Il n'y avait pas pire.  
>Et quand elle lui avait demandé s'il voyait quelqu'un, elle pensait à une petite amie, or une fille n'a jamais réellement deux petits amis à la fois, il y en avait toujours un plus important que l'autre. Du coup ça faisait de Weevil l'amant du placard qui essaye de piquer la copine à un type, aussi insupportable soit-il.<br>Oh, bien sûr sa grand-mère savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas un ange mais tout de même, ça le gênait quand elle apprenait qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. La famille c'était sacré pour Weevil, l'avis de sa grand-mère était ce qui importait le plus pour lui. Il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui…

Elle dut se douter de ce à quoi il pensait puisqu'elle intervint.

- Oh, je sais très bien quel genre d'occupations vous devez avoir, la nature de votre relation. Je suis peut être vieille mais pas complètement stupide, railla-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, répondit-il vivement.

C'est vrai quoi, il n'allait pas parler de ses relations sexuelles avec sa grand-mère. Elle voulait peut être tout savoir et Weevil n'avait pas un grand sens de la pudeur mais il y avait des limites.

- Elle n'est pas pour toi, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je… c'est différent. Elle est différente. C'est une fille que…

- Que quoi ? L'incita-t-elle à continuer.

- Que je pourrais aimer.

Fin flash back.

Felix s'étira et prit un peu plus de place sur le canapé tout en gardant son regard fixé sur Weevil.

- Bien. Alors de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit Weevil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec la fille Kane ?

La grand-mère de Weevil tendit l'oreille, intéressée par la conversation des deux jeunes hommes. Felix était au courant ? Mais comment ? Quand Eli lui avait dit, il ne semblait pas avoir envie que quelqu'un d'autre sache.

- Il se passe que…

Il s'arrêta. Comment expliquer ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre eux ? Ils couchaient ensemble, mais il n'allait pas dire ça à Felix. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait et ça n'expliquerait pas sa colère de tout à l'heure. Il n'y avait aucun mot qui pourrait définir la réelle nature de leur relation.

- On se voit.

- Vous vous voyez ? Répéta Felix incrédule.

Quelle explication ! Il avait attendu toute la journée pour ça ?!

- Oui.

- Et vous prenez le thé ? C'est ça ? Mais tout s'explique ! persifla-t-il.

- Félix ! Grogna-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Je vais pas te faire un dessin.

- Non vaut mieux pas. Mais j'ai attendu toute la journée pour que tu me dises ça. Tu crois pas que je m'en doutais après ta réaction de tout à l'heure. J'aurais préféré apprendre quelque chose…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu attendais que je te le dise si tu le savais ? Demanda-t-il agacé.

- Parce que je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Tu te tapais ou tu te tapes, peu importe, Lilly Kane. Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre qu'une vidéo d'elle circule ? Tu devrais être content que cet abruti d'Echolls ait apprit pire que toi couchant avec sa trainée de copine. C'est pour ça que tu te la tapais non ? Enfin mis à part le fait qu'elle soit canon.

- Felix ferme là ! Rugit-il.

- Quoi ? Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?!

Le ton était largement monté. Ils s'étaient tous deux levés, se toisant d'un air presque menaçant.

- Parce qu'il l'aime, intervint finalement sa grand-mère.

- Abuela ! Protesta-t-il.

Felix regarda successivement Weevil et sa grand-mère. Ils lui faisaient une mauvaise blague ? C'était ça, Weevil et sa grand mère s'étaient ligués contre lui et il était victime d'une plaisanterie douteuse !

- Je suis désolée Eli. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise. La conversation était en train de s'envenimer inutilement. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de vidéo ?

Décidément, elle ne filtrait aucun détail.  
>Felix n'avait pas l'habitude de lui couper la parole mais cette fois ci il ne put s'en empêcher.<p>

- Weevil, t'es pas sérieux ?! Elle… c'est une blondasse ! Et encore pire, c'est une 3'09 ! Et elle sort avec ce crétin d'Echolls !

- C'est bon Felix, on a comprit, tu vas pas me faire une liste !

- Eli, cette vidéo c'est quoi ? Insista sa grand-mère.

Ils ne pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix ? Voilà qu'il avait les deux sur le dos à lui poser des questions comme deux sangsues qui s'accrochent à leurs victimes pour les vider de leur sang.

- Une vidéo de Lilly Kane en pleine action avec Aaron Echolls, répondit Félix à sa place.

Elle secoua la tête. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait, elle avait toujours trouvé Lilly vulgaire alors là c'était le pompon !

- Je savais qu'elle n'était pas pour toi Eli, je te l'avais dit !

- Franchement Weevil elle a raison, la fille Kane et toi…

C'est bon, il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre dire qu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble, qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de la fille de la famille la plus influente de la ville… Il en avait marre de les entendre parler tous les deux, de critiquer ses choix, ils ne comprenaient rien !

- Vous me cassez les… pieds ! Mugit-il.

Sans la présence de sa grand-mère il aurait sans doute employé un autre mot mais quelque soit son agacement, il parvenait à rester poli quand elle était là…  
>Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte, il avait besoin de prendre l'air.<p>

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Là où j'aurais la paix.

Sur ce, il sortit en claquant la porte.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, Lilly eut à peine le temps de franchir le pas de la porte que ses parents lui tombèrent dessus. Elle fit un pas en arrière mais fit comme si elle n'était pas impressionnée.

- Wow, s'exclama Lilly, ça va, je suis juste allée en cours, je ne savais pas que je vous manquerais autant !  
>- Ne joue pas à ça avec nous Lilly !<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Céleste ?  
>- Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles ! Toute la ville est au courant ! Comment est-ce que tu peux ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharne à m'humilier ? A humilier notre famille !<br>- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, tu arrives très bien à l'humilier toute seule, répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Céleste la fixait avec son air de dragon en colère tandis que Jake secouait la tête d'un air dépassé. Il n'avait jamais eu d'autorité avec sa petite Lilly et voilà le résultat…

Lilly les dépassa et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sa mère la rattrapa et la retint par le bras.

- Nous n'en avons pas fini avec toi.  
>- Eh bien moi si, alors… veux tu bien m'excuser chère maman ? Dit elle avec un sourire hypocrite.<p>

Céleste la lâcha en poussant un soupir, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir de plus de toute manière ? Lilly l'avait toujours déçue, ce n'était que la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.  
>Arrivée dans sa chambre, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle venait de fermer, Lilly ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?<p>

* * *

><p>La sonnette de la porte d'entrée n'arrêtait pas de retentir, on insistait maintenant en tapant à la porte.<p>

- Vas ouvrir Logan ! Cria Aaron.

Aaron semblait furieux, Logan n'avait pas pu le confronter à propos de la vidéo mais il savait qu'il était au courant, d'où sa colère noire.  
>Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Il fronça en voyant le père de Veronica dans ses habits de shérif accompagné de deux autres policiers.<p>

- Monsieur Mars ?  
>- Ton père est là Logan ?<br>- Oui… mais… qu'est-ce que…? fit-il un peu perdu.

Keith sembla lui accorder un regard compatissant avant de se reconcentrer sur l'intérieur de la villa. Il le contourna et alla trouver Aaron.

Aaron regarda Keith et les autres policiers s'avancer vers lui, un léger air de panique dans le regard. Il savait pourquoi ils étaient là, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison possible. Lilly était mineure, les Kane avaient porté plainte...

- Monsieur Aaron Echolls, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office, et il ne vous en coûtera rien. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition, récita-t-il.

Il lui passa les menottes et l'emmena pendant qu'Aaron protestait et que Logan et Lynn regardaient la scène immobiles.  
>La porte se referma. Le calme refit surface.<br>Lynn se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Son mari venait de se faire arrêter. Et elle savait pourquoi, oh oui ! Parce que son mari la trompait avec une fille plus jeune, plus belle et moins déprimée.

- Maman, tenta Logan.  
>- Laisse tomber. Je vais prendre un verre.<p>

Elle se dirigea vers les placards, en sortit ce qu'il fallait et avala son verre d'une traite.  
>Logan poussa un soupir. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Il aurait voulut rester pour aider sa mère mais cela n'aurait servit à rien, une fois qu'elle avait touché à la bouteille, il n'existait plus.<p>

Il sortit et marcha sans trop savoir où aller. Quelque part où il serait tranquille. La plage. Mais laquelle ? Pas celle des 3'09, pas celle des Pchers évidemment. Il choisit une plage un peu isolée et neutre. Il n'avait pas emmené sa planche de surf mais tant pis, s'asseoir sur le sable et regarder l'océan lui suffiraient sans doute à se détendre un peu, à se vider l'esprit...  
>Il n'y avait pas grand monde, une fille qui promenait son chien, quelques surfeurs dans l'océan, un couple de personnes âgées, quelques filles qui peaufinaient leur bronzage et… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Un motard assit sur le sable, le regard dans le vague, il n'était pas du tout dans son élément !<p>

Logan poussa un soupir, il espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui chercher des ennuis parce que ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour ça. Il passa devant lui sans rien dire et sans le regarder, il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente agressé.  
>Il marcha un petit peu et se laissa glisser contre le muret qui délimitait la fin de la plage. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit.<br>Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour puisque à peine deux minutes plus tard, on vint l'importuner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici le fils à papa ?

Et voilà, sa tête à elle seule avait réussi à irriter le chef du gang des motards.

Au départ, Weevil avait regardé Logan passer sans réagir. Et puis c'était monté, « Logan Echolls, le fils de cet enfoiré, cette ordure qui avait touché à Lilly ». Si Weevil ne pouvait pas toucher au père, il pouvait se venger aisément sur le fils. Et puis après tout ça faisait longtemps que Weevil détestait Logan, et qu'il voulait se venger qu'il ait à partager Lilly avec ce crétin. Alors Logan tout seul, c'était une occasion.

- Ce que je fous ici ?! Ce n'est pas une plage Pchers à ce que je sache.  
>- Non. Mais tu aurais pu éviter de polluer l'air que je respire.<p>

Logan secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer à ce jeu puéril. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Bien sûr. Aller fous moi la paix paco, c'est pas le moment.  
>- Ah oui, parce que ton papa chéri s'est tapé ta copine ?<p>

Logan se leva d'un bond.

- Je ne te conseille pas…

Weevil ricana.

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? J'en tremble !  
>- Bon, tu veux quoi ? Que j'augmente ta grand-mère pour que vous puissiez mieux manger ? Très bien…<br>- Ferme là !  
>- Oh ! J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas peut être ?<p>

Weevil se retint de le frapper, pas maintenant, il voulait que ce soit Logan qui engage, il fallait qu'il le pousse à bout.

- Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne même pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Lilly devait s'ennuyer à mourir avec un crétin comme toi, dit il avec un sourire amusé.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Lilly ne t'accorderait même pas un regard alors…<br>- En fait elle m'a accordé plus qu'un regard, le coupa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Logan le frappa en plein ventre. Premier coup.  
>Weevil riposta. Ca y est, il avait eu ce qu'il était venu chercher, ça allait aller mieux après, il allait se changer les idées et penser à autre chose… Il allait foutre une raclée à Echolls et il se sentirait mieux, même si ça l'embêtait d'avoir eu à utiliser Lilly pour ça...<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin. Vendredi. Enfin, dernière journée de cours. Le soir, Lilly pourrait enfin se détendre à la fête de Shelly.<br>Elle se gara sur le parking et sortit de sa décapotable. Le luxe quand on est riche c'est d'avoir deux voitures et de choisir selon ses envies, hier le gros SUV noir et aujourd'hui, la décapotable.  
>Elle était en avance, c'était rare mais elle avait eu envie de fuir l'ambiance familiale plus que pesante. Si voir sa mère énervée contre elle l'amusait la plupart du temps, ce n'était plus le cas.<br>Elle fit quelques pas avant d'être interrompue.

- Lilly Kane.

Elle se retourna et regarda autour d'elle. Un latino, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans les parages.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ?  
>- Tu connais d'autres Lilly Kane ?<br>- Non mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à… je ne sais pas ton nom. Désolée mais les personnes insignifiantes j'ai du mal à retenir.  
>- Certainement. Mais tu connais sans doute celui de mon cousin ?<br>- Ton cousin… ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Weevil.  
>- Oh oui c'est vrai, j'aurais dû faire le rapprochement, vous avez la même veste en cuir !<p>

Felix soupira, non mais vraiment…

- Ne fais pas la maligne.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la demoiselle. Jolies lèvres d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que.<br>- Parce que quoi ?

Non, il n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu stupide.

- Je me demande comment Weevil peut être attiré par quelqu'un comme toi. Tu n'es qu'une gosse de riche écervelée.  
>- Tu veux savoir comment il peut être attiré par moi ?<p>

Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle le frôle.

- Ce n'est pas bien difficile, lui chuchota-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

Elle s'éloigna, le laissant planté là. Il avait voulu savoir comment, il savait maintenant.


	8. Chapter 8

Débarrassée de Félix, Lilly entra dans le lycée.  
>Arrivée à son casier, Lilly vit que Veronica l'attendait. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement.<p>

- Oh, on n'est plus fâchées alors ? Super parce que sincèrement c'était stupide cette pseudo dispute, depuis le temps qu'on se connait, ça serait vraiment dingue de s'embrouiller pour ça.

Veronica hocha la tête pendant que Lilly ouvrait son casier pour en sortir un livre de maths.  
>Veronica hésita avant de se lancer. Elle ne voulait pas rouvrir les hostilités mais elle devait savoir.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Weevil hier ?

Lilly la regarda en haussant les sourcils. A quoi est-ce que ça rimait ?

- Tu m'espionnes ?  
>- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois douée pour la discrétion. Je te cherchais pour m'excuser et je t'ai vue sortir des toilettes à sa suite. Alors, explications ?<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne vais quand même pas te faire des comptes rendus de mes journées. Il voulait me parler de quelque chose.  
>- Le chef des motards voulait te parler de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.<p>

Lilly haussa les épaules.

- Ouais, apparemment il a pas trop apprécié la vidéo.  
>- Tu sors avec ?! S'exclama-t-elle.<br>- Doucement V, tu vas ameuter tout le lycée ! Et non, je ne dirais pas que je « sors » avec, tout de suite les grands mots ! Mais disons qu'il est distrayant.  
>- Distrayant ? Tu ne parles pas d'un objet Lilly.<br>- Oh tu sais les mecs, ce sont des accessoires.  
>- Non Lilly, ce sont des êtres dotés d'émotions !<p>

Elle faillit dire « contrairement à toi » mais elle se retint, ne voulant pas amorcer une nouvelle dispute.

Lilly poussa un soupir.

- Tu ne vas pas encore me faire la morale ? Tu sais, Weevil savait à quoi s'en tenir, alors ne me dis pas encore que je suis une briseuse de cœur.

Veronica poussa un soupir à son tour. Cette conversation ne mènerait à rien, Lilly avait son avis et elle ne le changerait pas.

- Ok Lilly, mais pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé.  
>- Un, parce que c'est pas important, si je devais te parler de toutes mes aventures on n'aurait pas fini. Et deux, parce que je savais que tu me ferais la morale.<br>- Très bien. Mais la prochaine fois je préférerais ne pas l'apprendre comme ça. Logan est au courant ?  
>- Pas que je sache. Et s'il le serait, peu importe.<br>- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
>- C'est-à-dire ?<br>- Tu comptes continuer à le voir ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu m'en poses des questions. Probablement. A part s'il se met à me saouler.<p>

Quand la sonnerie retentit, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de maths. Lilly s'installa directement dans le fond de la salle.  
>Veronica hésita à la rejoindre, elle décida finalement de s'asseoir à côté de Logan. Il semblait fatigué et il avait le visage tuméfié, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence à ses côtés.<p>

- Logan, comment tu vas ?

Il se tourna vers elle, elle sursauta en voyant que l'état de son visage était encore pire que ce qu'elle en avait aperçu au départ.

- Ca a l'air d'aller ?  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Logan, tu t'es battu ?<br>- Quelle déduction…  
>- Oh, je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu me sortir une excuse pourrie du genre je suis somnambule et cette nuit j'ai percuté quelques murs.<p>

Logan sourit à la tentative d'humour de Veronica.

- C'est vrai mais comme tu ne m'aurais pas cru je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt.  
>- Tu… tu as parlé avec Lilly ?<p>

Logan poussa un soupir.

- Non. Pour quoi faire ? Pour l'entendre dire qu'elle s'est bien amusée avec mon père ? Je n'y tiens pas tellement.  
>- Lilly ne te dirait jamais ça.<br>- Non ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas son genre…

Veronica se mordilla les lèvres, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais elle était persuadée que Lilly ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal volontairement par simple amusement.

- Tu devrais tout de même lui parler.  
>- Et lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle a brisé mon cœur ? Merci mais je suis suffisamment pathétique comme ça aux yeux de tous…<br>- Logan, je…  
>- Quoi, tu vas me sortir le refrain du « je suis désolée » comme Duncan ? Ce n'est pas ta faute.<br>- Je sais. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là.

Logan la regarda, légèrement surpris du ton doux que Veronica avait employé. Elle semblait sincère.

- Merci.

Le cours commença mais Logan n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Weevil la veille « En fait elle m'a accordé plus qu'un regard »… Est-ce qu'il avait dit la vérité ou est-ce qu'il avait dit ça pour prendre le contrôle de la situation en lui faisant perdre son sang froid ? Lilly l'avait-elle donc trompé avec tous les hommes de Neptune ? Même s'il craignait que la réponse lui fasse encore plus mal, il devait savoir.

- Veronica ? Chuchota-t-il.

Veronica tourna les yeux vers lui, l'incitant à parler.

- Est-ce que Lilly… Est-ce que Lilly avait d'autres relations ? Enfin je veux dire, à part mon père…

Veronica déglutit péniblement, il méritait qu'on lui dise la vérité mais il semblait si triste que remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui disant ça ne lui paraissait pas être la meilleure solution.  
>Logan hocha la tête face à l'expression de Veronica.<p>

- J'ai compris…

* * *

><p>Vendredi soir à la fête de Shelly Pomroy.<p>

Il était à peine 21h30 mais la fête battait son plein. Que ce soit à l'intérieur de la villa, au bord de la piscine, sur les pelouses ou dans le jacuzzi, il était difficile de trouver un endroit calme. Les corps étaient serrés comme des pommes de terres dans leur sac.

Lilly venait d'arriver dans son top noir et sa mini jupe rouge. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était sublime, comme à son habitude.  
>Elle se fraya un passage dans la foule, à la recherche du type qui lui servirait de casse-croute. Mais tout le monde la regardait passer. Pas avec leur habituel regard admiratif. On chuchotait, on la montrait du doigt, on la contemplait avec une grimace de dégoût.<p>

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, ils n'en n'avaient toujours pas marre de tout ça ? Quand est-ce qu'ils comptaient arrêter ?

Elle se fit bousculer. Elle jura avant de reconnaitre Logan.

- Hey salut ! Lui dit elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Elle était vraiment en train de sourire comme si de rien n'était ?

- Salut, marmonna-t-il.

Il savait qu'il aurait à lui parler un jour ou l'autre mais il avait espéré le faire ailleurs qu'à une fête où on s'entendait à peine parler.

- Hum, tu as l'air content de me voir.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais t'accueillir les bras grand ouverts après ce qu'il s'est passé ?<br>- J'en attendais pas autant mais pourquoi pas…  
>- Ca t'amuse hein ? Tu aimes bien jouer avec moi, tu me trompes, tu te fiches de moi, tu comptes me faire quoi après ?<br>- Relax Logan ! Je voulais pas te faire ça, mais tu me connais, je suis une âme libre ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, jamais rien fait croire. En fait je suis même sûre que tu t'y attendais mais que tu préférais espérer ! Pourtant dès le début la nature de notre relation était claire, un couple certes mais avec de la liberté ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir…  
>- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir ?! Non mais tu plaisantes ?! Mon père ! De tous les types de Neptune il fallait que tu te tapes mon père ! Enfin remarque tu t'es aussi tapé Weevil, quand on tombe aussi bas je me demande quels autres mecs sont passés dans ton lit.<p>

Lilly ricana.

- Arrête Logan, tu dis que je tombe bas mais en vérité tu meurs de jalousie.  
>- Oui, parce que moi j'ai des sentiments contrairement à toi ! Tu n'es qu'une petite garce égoïste, pourrie gâtée. Tu n'aimes que toi et tu adores faire souffrir les gens ! Tu t'amuses sûrement à la folie mais tu finiras ta vie seule et détestée de tous Lilly ! Pour le moment tu es encore la petite reine mais ça ne durera pas, et on verra dans quelques années qui ça sera la plus malheureuse !<p>

Il la laissa toute seule, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Il l'aimait, il en était dingue même mais elle ne comprendrait jamais, il ne pouvait pas souffrir indéfiniment, il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Elle lui avait fait du mal, encore une fois, une fois de trop. Il n'allait pas retourner ramper à ses pieds.

Lilly poussa un soupir avant de s'éloigner, elle n'allait pas rester plantée là. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'on la prévenait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas éternellement. Et c'était vrai qu'elle était déjà en train de chuter de son piédestal, elle ne pensait pas que ça arriverait mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle voyait bien autour d'elle qu'on ne la regardait plus de la même manière, qu'on ne parlait plus d'elle de la même manière, elle avait fait l'erreur de trop, si on pouvait appeler ça une erreur. Quelle idée, Aaron Echolls ! C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle avait pu faire.

Elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, elle inspira un grand coup et attrapa une bière. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à ça ?  
>Il fallait qu'elle se détende !<br>Elle poussa un grand soupir.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sean et Luke discutaient avec entrain. Shelly allumait des garçons, Madison et Dick se disputaient. Elle vit Meg et Cole en train de discuter et Tad et sa petite amie latino dans le jacuzzi.

Après quelques pas, elle avait un verre à la main, elle ne savait pas qui lui avait tendu mais elle le vida d'un trait. Un soda mélangé avec un peu d'alcool vraiment dégoutant.

Elle alla discuter avec quelques personnes, échangeant des banalités. Elle sentait une étrange chaleur monter en elle. Elle avait une sensation bizarre. Elle riait pour rien, elle était euphorique. Elle n'avait pourtant pas bu assez d'alcool pour ça...  
>Elle alla s'installer entre Dick et Casey sur le canapé, elle passa la main dans les cheveux de Casey en riant bêtement.<p>

- Hey Casey ! J'avais jamais remarqué mais t'es vachement mignon.

Elle vit Dick froncer les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

- Non mais t'inquièts pas, toi aussi tu l'es ! Et puis vous pouvez partager !


	9. Chapter 9

Voici la suite ! Elle est pas très longue mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment :<em>

_Elle alla discuter avec quelques personnes, échangeant des banalités. Elle sentait une étrange chaleur monter en elle. Elle avait une sensation bizarre. Elle riait pour rien, elle était euphorique. Elle n'avait pourtant pas bu assez d'alcool pour ça..._  
><em>Elle alla s'installer entre Dick et Casey sur le canapé, elle passa la main dans les cheveux de Casey en riant bêtement.<em>

_- Hey Casey ! J'avais jamais remarqué mais t'es vachement mignon._

_Elle vit Dick froncer les sourcils et se tourna vers lui._

_- Non mais t'inquiètes pas, toi aussi tu l'es ! Et puis vous pouvez partager !_

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un attroupement s'était formé autour de la jeune fille. Certains garçons la forçaient à vider des verres d'alcool, de peur qu'elle dessoûle et prenne conscience de la situation. Ils portaient des verres à ses lèvres et elle absorbait le liquide avec difficulté. Sa vision se brouillait, elle ne savait plus très bien où elle était et elle n'avait absolument plus aucun contrôle de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Qu'est-ce que… tenta-t-elle de bredouiller.

Quelqu'un lui attrapa le visage pour la forcer à le regarder et à l'écouter. Elle enregistra naïvement ses paroles sans douter une seule seconde de la véracité des propos du jeune homme.

- Tu vois cette fille, c'est une étudiante étrangère qui vit avec ta famille, tu la trouves très sexy, tu es attirée par elle, tu la veux et c'est tout à fait normal, ne renie pas tes pulsions.

Sean lui fit approcher la fille en question. Une jolie brune peu farouche aux formes pulpeuses. On se demandait où il l'avait dénichée, mais c'était le cadet des soucis des mâles qui observaient attentivement la scène. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur les jambes de Lilly avant de l'embrasser lascivement sous les regards lubriques des garçons qui les entouraient.

Un bruit sourd retentit. Un groupe de motard venait de faire son entrée, ils n'avaient donc rien d'autre à faire que de s'incruster dans des fêtes 3'09 pour semer la pagaille ? Il fallait croire que c'était un petit jeu auquel ils adoraient se livrer. Les deux clans ennemis aimaient s'affronter en des lieux "stratégiques".

Weevil manquait à l'appel, il n'était pas d'humeur pour ça avait-il dit à sa bande. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait été particulièrement grognon toute la journée. Mais même sans leur leader, les motards étaient prêts à s'amuser. Débouler dans une fête des 3'09 faisait toujours son petit effet. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils n'étaient pas la plus grande attraction du moment.

Les garçons, toujours dans leur contemplation des deux filles, n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, C'était à peine s'ils s'étaient rendu compte de leur arrivée. Et puis ce n'allait pas être des Pchers qui allaient gâcher leur soirée. Après tout, ils avaient trouvé leur occupation. Et ça ne faisait que commencer !

Ils sifflèrent d'un air admiratif quand la jeune fille aventura ses mains sous le top de Lilly, laissant apparaître la peau pâle de son ventre. Des baisers lascifs, des mains baladeuses, le spectacle était en place.  
>En peu de temps, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées en sous-vêtements, la foule s'était fait plus compacte autour d'elles. On pouvait lire l'avidité dans le regard des spectateurs.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Les motards venaient de se frayer un passage, curieux de comprendre la raison de ce regroupement.

- Wow, encore la fille Kane, on ne l'arrête plus celle là, s'esclaffa Thumper.

Un motard commença à prendre des photos avec son téléphone portable. Tous se poussaient pour mieux voir. Un autre poussa un soupir, en reconnaissant la blonde. Il se fraya un passage, repoussa la brune, s'approcha de Lilly et entreprit de la rhabiller sous les protestations de la foule. Il lui tendit ensuite la main pour l'aider à se relever mais au lieu de la saisir et de se mettre debout, Lilly lui tirait sur le bras pour essayer de le faire tomber à ses côtés sur le canapé tout en riant comme une folle. Après quelques tentatives qui se soldèrent en un échec, il décida de changer de tactique.  
>Il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de finalement la soulever du canapé pour la porter. Elle tenta un instant de se débattre avant de se laisser finalement porter. Il y eut une nouvelle vague de protestations.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Eh mec, sois cool, partage, ne la garde pas pour toi tout seul !

- Oublie pas de te protéger ! On sait pas dans combien de lits elle est passée !

Il les ignora et s'éloigna d'eux.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Lilly se réveilla avec difficulté. Elle battit des paupières en s'étendant. Ces draps, cet oreiller, ce n'étaient pas les siens. Elle était dans un lit inconnu et elle ne se rappelait absolument pas de sa soirée. Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne lui avait pas semblé avoir trop bu pourtant... Elle se rappelait d'un verre, de quelques pas dans la foule et puis... plus rien !<br>Et question plus importante à laquelle répondre dans l'immédiat : Où était-elle ?


	10. Chapter 10

Salut ! J'avais complètement oublié de vous poster la suite, je suis vraiment désolée.  
>Je ne sais pas si cette fanfiction vous plaît étant donné que j'ai très peu de retours mais en tout cas, je l'espère.<br>Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la suite et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le réveil affichait 10h42. Merde.<p>

Lilly écarta les draps et la couverture d'un geste sec, se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. A la vue des posters de femmes dénudées, de motos et de voitures, Lilly comprit qu'elle était dans une chambre masculine. Et elle comprit également dans quel quartier elle se trouvait en observant le mobilier. Et puis de toute manière la pièce était bien trop petite pour que ce fut chez les 3'09.

Elle était seule, le type avait donc dû se réveiller avant elle, pas étonnant vu l'heure…

Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être confrontée à celui avec qui elle avait sans doute passé la nuit. Surtout que, ne se rappelant de rien, elle ne le sentait pas du tout.

Comment allait-elle réussir à sortir d'ici discrètement ?

Elle s'extirpa du lit. Elle grimaça en entendant le grincement qui résonna dans la pièce quand elle posa le pied au sol. Pour la discrétion elle repasserait !  
>Et en effet, quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit.<p>

- Alors, réveillée la belle au bois dormant ? lui demanda-t-on d'une voix moqueuse.

Lilly écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

- Toi ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

Non, ce n'était juste pas possible.

- Quoi ? fit-il, les sourcils levés.

Il semblait vraiment ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle paraissait tant éberluée.

- Non ! On n'a quand même pas couché ensemble ?!

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Gringa.

- Haha, très drôle, ricana-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais là dans ce cas ?

- Drôle d'idée que les mecs ne pourraient te rammener chez eux que pour coucher avec toi. T'étais complètement bourrée ou pétée j'en sais rien, je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça.

Surtout que si Weevil apprenait qu'il l'avait laissée dans un tel état…

- Oh bien sûr, ça te ressemble bien.

- Si tu préférais que je te laisse là bas… dit-il en haussant les épaules. Après tout tu offrais un beau spectacle avec ta copine.

Lilly préférait ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramenée chez moi ?

- Je tiens à ma vie, tes parents auraient lâché les chiens !

- Il n'y a pas de chiens.

Felix poussa un soupir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était toujours obligée de répondre quand il n'attendait pas de réponse ? Elle était agaçante.

- Eh bien les gardes, peu importe... c'était une façon de parler.

- Hum…

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était occupé d'elle, il ne lui devait rien. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Quand il lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, elle avait compris qu'il avait dit la vérité.  
>Pour le moment, ce qui la tracassait, c'était la manière dont elle allait sortir de ce quartier et rentrer chez elle sans trop attirer l'attention. Céleste allait la tuer pour avoir découché !<p>

- Tu n'as pas vu mes chaussures ? Demanda-t-elle juste avant de trébucher dessus.

- Je crois que tu les as trouvées.

Lilly lui grimaça avant de les enfiler. Son regard se posa sur des magazines par terre. Eh bien, il avait un goût prononcé pour les femmes dénudées.

- C'est comme ça que tu te cultives ? Remarque ça doit être plus simple à comprendre, pas besoin de texte, suffit de regarder les images.

Felix l'ignora. Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier auprès d'elle. Il croisa ensuite les grands yeux bleus de la jeune fille qui le fixaient. Grands ? Immenses plutôt. Elle avait un regard fascinant, envoutant.

- Nena, tu cara es angélica y tus oros son espléndidos pero eres un demonio, dit-il à toute vitesse.

Elle cligna des yeux, perdue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait à parler en espagnol ? Tout le monde n'était pas originaire d'Amérique latine !

- Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

- C'est bien le but.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Peut être qu'elle ne devrait même pas s'en formaliser après tout. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ce qu'il disait ?

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que je rentre.

Elle se dirigea vers l'encadrement de la porte où il se tenait toujours. Il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Elle leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Ça n'aidait pas d'être petite.

- Pousse toi, l'intima-t-elle.

- Tu comptes vraiment rentrer à pied ?

- Tu me raccompagnerais ?

- Evidemment. C'est pas la porte à côté. Et puis le quartier n'est pas sûr pour une gringa.

- Parfait. Où est mon sac alors ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de sac avec toi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Mes clefs de voiture et les clefs de chez moi sont dedans !

- Eh bah pour cette fois tu devras sonner.

Elle fit une moue déçue. Ça n'allait vraiment pas arranger les choses avec Céleste tout ça.

- Aller, fit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il entra dans le salon et lui envoya un casque qu'elle attrapa en se tordant à moitié les doigts.

- Aïe !

- Chochotte !

- Je ne suis pas une chochotte, je suis une fille ! Remarque, tu n'as pas dû avoir beaucoup l'occasion d'en fréquenter, voilà pourquoi tu ne comprends pas…

* * *

><p>Lilly était allongée sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts.<br>En rentrant elle s'était fait passé un savon par Céleste, elle avait faillit appeler la police, elle était morte d'inquiétude, blablabla... Et comment avait-elle fait son compte pour perdre ses clefs ?

Lilly poussa un soupir. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait pendant cette soirée pour qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien. Mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que ce n'était pas reluisant. Elle espérait simplement que quoi qu'elle ait fait, ce ne serait pas le nouveau sujet de discussion au lycée dès lundi.

* * *

><p>Quartier Pch.<p>

Weevil grogna, on tapait à sa porte sans interruption.

- Ouais, ouais, une seconde ! bougonna-t-il.

Il ouvrit. Thumper. Ce n'était pas franchement le motard qu'il préférait, ni celui à qui il faisait le plus confiance. Mais en tant que leader, Weevil était toujours celui à qui on rendait des comptes. Il savait très bien que c'était son rôle. Par contre, il ne répondrait plus de lui-même si on le dérangeait inutilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il agacé.

- L'un des nôtres n'a pas des bonnes fréquentations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai vu la fille Kane partir d'ici en moto, elle a passé la nuit dans le quartier. Si un de nos types fréquente les 3'09...

- Qui ? Le coupa Weevil.

- Felix.

Un homme mort. Que ce soit lui était encore pire, parce qu'il savait !

- Peut être qu'on devrait lui faire comprendre ce que ça vaut de fricoter avec une blondasse pleine aux as, proposa Thumper.

Weevil ignora l'emploi du mot « blondasse » pas vraiment flatteur et hocha la tête. Il allait payer…

* * *

><p>Le lundi matin, Lilly se rendit au lycée en décapotable. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, si elle avait réussi à récupérer son sac et donc ses clefs, elle avait remarqué avec horreur qu'on s'était amusé à refaire la décoration de son SUV. Il était maintenant écrit « Salope » dessus en lettres majuscules. Elle ne pouvait pas se balader avec ça…<p>

Elle s'avança sur le parking en traînant des pieds, la semaine aller être longue, elle le sentait…  
>Arrivée au bout elle vit un attroupement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Salut ! Encore un petit chapitre pour la route tant qu'on y est !  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><em>Elle s'avança sur le parking en trainant des pieds, la semaine aller être longue, elle le sentait…<em>  
><em>Arrivée au bout elle vit un attroupement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?<em>

Elle se fraya un passage parmi les élèves. A coup sûr c'était le mât du lycée. Encore. Quel malheureux avait réussi à s'attirer les foudres des motards ?  
>Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit le jeune homme qui servait de victime.<br>Felix ?!  
>Il était attaché au mat avec du gros scotch, nu comme un ver. Il avait été frappé au visage et on avait écrit « traître » sur son torse.<br>Elle s'approcha. Assez près pour qu'elle puisse lui parler sans être entendue des autres.

- Eh bien, tes potes se sont gourés de personne ou quoi ? Généralement ce sont les motards qui attachent pas qui se font attachés, le taquina-t-elle.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il avait l'air exténué. Il devait tenir debout uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas bouger.  
>Il fallait dire que Weevil ne l'avait pas épargné.<p>

Flash back.

Dimanche soir.

Weevil arriva en trombe chez Felix. Il avait fait en sorte d'arriver avant le reste de la bande pour pouvoir « parler » avec lui.  
>A peine arrivé, il plaqua Felix au mur.<p>

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Felix d'une voix étouffée par la surprise.

- Ce qu'il me prend ? C'est ça, fais comme si tu n'étais pas au courant.

Il lui donna un coup dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux, le souffle coupé.

- Weevil, je t'assure que je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas hein ? Que Lilly passe la nuit chez toi, tu pensais vraiment que ça allait passer inaperçu ? Que je ne l'apprendrais pas ? Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Après ce que je t'ai dit !

- Weevil…

Il l'interrompit en lui donnant un autre coup. Felix n'essayait pas de lui rendre ses coups, seulement de les éviter.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas…

- Que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Mais bien sûr... ! répliqua-t-il, furieux.

Weevil éclata d'un rire jaune. Il avait vraiment l'impression que son cousin le prenait pour le dernier des imbéciles.  
>Felix n'eut pas l'occasion de s'expliquer, tous les motards vinrent donner un coup de main à Weevil. Il sombra dans l'inconscience et quand il se réveilla il était seul accroché au mat, nu, avec « traître » écrit sur le torse.<p>

Fin flash back.

Plus Lilly l'observait, plus elle était prise de pitié. Elle serait même presque inquiète pour lui.

- Ben dis donc, t'as pas l'air en forme, commenta-t-elle.

- Ferme là ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! persifla-t-il.

- Ma faute ?

Elle haussa les sourcils. On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais là elle était presque certaine de n'y être pour rien. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à s'en prendre à Felix de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Weevil croit que... peu importe.

En réalité il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui l'avait ramené chez lui, en sachant très bien qu'il pourrait en subir les conséquences. Elle en avait parut surprise elle-même. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant c'était de se tenir le plus loin possible de cette fille, elle ne pouvait qu'attirer les problèmes ! Mais avant...

- Tu peux me détacher ? implora-t-il.

- Hum oui je pourrais...

Felix poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci.

- Eh attends, j'ai dit que je pourrais, pas que je le ferais, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Bonne chance !

Elle s'éloigna sous son regard déconfit.  
>Elle avait bien eu envie de le détacher, après tout le pauvre avait sans doute dû passer la nuit ici mais elle s'était dit que c'était inutile étant donné que quelqu'un du lycée le ferait forcément. Pourquoi s'attirer des ennuis à le détacher s'il le serait après...<p>

* * *

><p>Quand Logan arriva devant son casier ce matin-là, il y avait quelque chose d'accroché sur la porte.<br>Il s'approcha et regarda. Une photo.

- Qui a mit ça ici ?! Hurla-t-il en se retournant pour fixer chaque lycéen qui passait dans le couloir, un à un.

Personne ne lui répondit. En même temps il ne s'attendait pas trop à avoir une réponse, ils étaient bien trop lâches pour ça et sans doute pas suicidaires.

Il arracha la photo et la chiffonna. Sa petite amie en sous vêtements en train d'embrasser une fille, non merci. Sa petite amie ? Il avait vraiment pensé « petite amie » ? Ex petite amie ! Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse.

Il claqua la porte de son casier et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

Il était en avance, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas arrivé aussi tôt. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir.

Quelques minutes après, Veronica arriva. Elle fut surprise de voir Logan ainsi installé mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Comment s'est passé ton week-end ? demanda-elle, espérant engager la conversation de la manière la plus neutre possible.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Mon ex petite amie a encore réussi à faire parler d'elle à la fête de Shelly.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il poussa un soupir.

- Elle s'est donnée en spectacle avec une autre fille, je n'ai personnellement pas fait attention lors de la fête mais apparemment il y a des photos alors...

- Lilly avec une fille ? Elle ne devait pas... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bu ?

- J'en sais rien et franchement je m'en fous, si ça l'amuse tant mieux pour elle. De toute manière il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas avec elle... marmonna-t-il.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu connais Lilly, elle aime s'amuser, être libre, profiter de la vie. Je sais que tu lui en veux, et c'est tout à fait normal mais... Mais il faut comprendre que c'est Lilly...

- Superbe explication, dit-il en ricanant. Ça lui pardonne tout ! C'est Lilly, elle est faite comme ça ! Alors c'est pas grave... Tu devrais sérieusement songer à devenir son avocate personnelle, plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu penses que tu pourras lui pardonner un jour ? Je veux dire, ça serait dommage... Déjà depuis que moi et Duncan...

Depuis qu'il l'avait superbement ignorée...

- Depuis qu'on est plus ensemble, nous quatre on est plus vraiment un groupe mais si en plus entre toi et Lilly...

Veronica était vraiment nostalgique de l'époque où ils étaient tous les quatre si unis. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait détruire leur amitié et qu'ils pourraient toujours avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Cela lui semblait bien loin maintenant.

- Sincèrement Veronica, je ne sais pas, la coupa-t-il. Je ne peux pas affirmer quelque chose là-dessus pour le moment.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il était dans une situation délicate, et il était bien la victime !

- Très bien.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques temps avant que Logan ne se décide à le briser.

- Tu crois que Lilly m'aimait ? Enfin, qu'elle m'ait déjà aimé.

- Logan...

- Non, ne me fais pas ce regard, j'ai pas besoin de pitié, répond moi simplement et sincèrement.

Veronica réfléchit, comment pouvait-elle répondre à cette question ? Elle n'était pas bien certaine d'en connaître la réponse. Après tout ce que Lilly lui avait caché, elle n'était plus sûre de vraiment connaître sa meilleure amie. Mais si elle devait parler instinctivement...

- Je pense que oui.

Il allait la couper mais elle fut plus rapide.

- Même si ce n'est pas exactement de la même manière que toi tu l'aimais et que tu aurais préféré qu'elle t'aime plus, je suis certaine qu'elle t'a quand même aimé.

* * *

><p>Lilly pilla net en remarquant Veronica et Logan en pleine discussion. Pas qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de discuter mais tout de même, ça la choquait un peu, ils se parlaient rarement quand ils n'étaient pas en présence de Duncan ou d'elle-même... Quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillerait de ce fichu cauchemar ? Après un week-end pourri il fallait que sa meilleure amie sympathise avec son ex. Elle s'approcha d'eux malgré tout, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser être rejetée par eux.<p>

- Salut, les apostropha-t-elle.

Ils relevèrent le regard. Logan poussa un soupir.

- Contente de te voir aussi, dit-elle aussitôt.

- Lilly, commence pas. Si tu avais vu ce qui a atterrit sur mon casier tu saurais que tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça.

- Très bien, je n'ai rien dit.

Malgré tout elle était curieuse de savoir de quoi il parlait.

- V ! Tu as vraiment raté quelque chose, la fête était super !

Si on mettait de côté le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Et qu'elle avait fini chez Felix. Mais elle voulait toujours faire regretter Veronica de ne pas avoir accepté de venir avec elle.

- Bien sûr c'était super Lilly, tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie on dirait, railla Logan.

- Hein ?

- La fille que t'embrassait, enfin... Ça n'a pas d'importance n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne peut pas être pire que mon père ou Weevil. Toujours ton refrain de liberté et d'amusement ? En parlant de ça, ça va être un peu difficile pour toi de t'amuser avec mon père maintenant qu'il est derrière les barreaux.

La fille qu'elle embrassait ? Décidément, Lilly avait oublié beaucoup de choses et c'était peut être pas plus mal en fin de compte. Ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment d'avoir embrassé une fille, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois mais généralement, elle préférait être au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Lilly ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué en entendant la fin de la phrase de Logan.

- Tu m'accuses d'avoir envoyé ton père en prison ? Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, je ne l'ai jamais forcé.

Comme si elle allait plaindre Aaron Echolls ! Après ce qu'il avait fait ! Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait !

- Lilly franchement je m'en fous, je n'ai jamais été un grand fan de mon père alors non je ne t'accuse pas, je constatais simplement que tu allais devoir te trouver d'autres occupations comme tu appelles souvent ça.

- Oh, je suppose que ça veut dire que je ne peux plus compter sur toi pour ça non plus, le provoqua-t-elle.

Il lui fit un regard noir. Il n'avait plus envie de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de se faire mal avec ce qu'elle lui disait mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle dépasse les bornes non plus.

- Tu m'en vois vexée... ajouta-t-elle.

- Ne t'en étonne pas.

Elle fit la moue.

Il n'y fit pas attention et réfléchit. Il voulait... mais...

- Lilly ? tenta-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te poser une question.

Il ignorait superbement Veronica qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait silencieuse depuis l'arrivée de Lilly.

Lilly haussa les épaules. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il hésitait.

- Pose là.

- Est-ce que tu m'as déjà aimé ? Et répond moi sincèrement. J'ai le droit de savoir.


	12. Chapter 12

Je n'ai pas eu de retour depuis un certain moment mais j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait énormément plaisir et ça pourrait être constructif en cas de critiques négatives.  
>Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 12.<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Logan sentait que sa question était totalement folle. Qu'il n'y avait pas pire que de la poser dans un couloir du lycée à son ex petite amie, qui vous a trompé. Et la poser devant sa meilleure amie était encore pire si tant est que c'était possible. Mais il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir au moins pour tourner la page.<p>

- Eh bien…

Est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà aimé ?! Quelle question ! Pas vraiment celle que Lilly attendait et encore moins Veronica qui essayait de se faire toute petite dans son coin.  
>Ce n'était pas là un sujet qui se discutait en public entre deux cours !<p>

- Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu.

Logan ricana amèrement. La réponse n'était pas surprenante. Du Lilly tout craché. Mais au moins il pouvait s'estimer heureux qu'elle n'ait pas tenté de piétiner violemment son cœur une fois de plus.

- Laisse tomber Lilly, si tu me réponds ça c'est évidemment que la réponse est non.

- Non ! Enfin…Si bien sûr que je t'ai aimé ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne serais pas restée avec toi autant de temps si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Mais… C'est compliqué.

- En quoi une simple question comme « m'as-tu déjà aimé ? » est compliquée ? C'est oui ou c'est non, il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans.

- Parce que je sais que si tu me demandes ça ce n'est pas juste pour savoir si je t'ai aimé mais pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que si je te réponds oui tu me demanderas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, que c'est totalement insensé et que si je te réponds non tu vas dire que je suis une garce qui n'aime qu'elle-même et que je me suis servie de toi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde Logan si je sais que dans les deux cas tu me détesteras ?

Logan poussa un soupir. C'était vrai qu'aucune réponse ne serait mieux que l'autre. Il aurait toujours une raison de lui en vouloir. Mais tout le monde avait besoin d'explication dans la vie. Tout le monde voulait savoir la vérité, qu'elle soit blessante ou non.

- Je veux juste la vérité une fois. Que je sache au moins si notre relation a été bâtie sur quelque chose à un moment ou un autre.  
>- Eh bien oui je t'aimais, peut être pas comme tu le voulais mais c'est la vérité. Et je tiens toujours à toi et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal. Sincèrement Logan, je sais que je peux être une garce mais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.<p>

Logan hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il devrait se contenter de ça et que de la part de Lilly c'était déjà beaucoup de toute manière.

- Merci Lilly. Je pense qu'on pourra peut-être essayer d'être amis quand j'aurais digéré tout ça. Qui sait, on s'entendra peut être mieux de cette manière.

Lilly lui sourit.

- Je pense aussi. De toute manière ça ne peut pas être pire. On s'est engueulés tellement de fois pour des conneries. Ça va presque me manquer…

- Déjà nostalgique des disputes ? Désolé de te dire que ça ne sera pas mon cas. Ça va me faire du bien de pas toujours ruminer là-dessus.

- Et de voir des autres filles ?

- Lilly…

- Bah quoi ? Je suis pas naïve. J'ai toujours su que tu ne resterais pas longtemps célibataire le jour où on se quitterait. Et puis tu es un mec, c'est normal de…

- Lilly, la coupa-t-il encore une fois.

- Quoi ?

- C'est un peu tôt pour que je discute de ça avec toi.

Lilly fit la moue. Logan secoua la tête.

- Je sais que miss ragots est très curieuse mais pour le moment tu devras t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux du nouveau. Et… tu me promets que tu ne sortiras pas les griffes quand je verrai une autre fille ?

Lilly grimaça. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Lilly sentait que ce serait difficile pour elle de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le voyait encore comme une de ses conquêtes. C'était du terrain protégé ! Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse des concessions. Elle avait tellement fait d'erreurs avec Logan qu'elle devait lui laisser une chance d'être heureux. Et pour ça, il avait besoin de rencontrer d'autres filles.

- Si tu ne sors pas les poings quand je verrai un autre mec je pourrai peut-être faire un petit effort.

- A condition qu'il te respecte.

- Oh, donc j'ai gagné un nouvel ami très protecteur, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, marché conclu !

Elle se tourna vers Veronica comme se rappelant enfin de sa présence. Elle détestait mettre sa meilleure amie de côté.

- Et toi Veronica, quelqu'un en vue depuis que mon abruti de frère et toi n'êtes plus ensemble ?

- Non.

- Ne me dis pas que tu penses toujours à lui !

- Les filles ! Les filles ! Les coupa Logan. Je sais que je suis maintenant ami avec toi Lilly mais les conversations de filles ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

- On ne t'a jamais obligé à rester, dit elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Je suis vexé que tu essayes de virer ton nouvel ami si vite.

- Bon, tais toi Logan, sinon Veronica va réussir à échapper à ma question. Alors, V, tu penses toujours à Duncan ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de souffler après notre relation, je n'ai pas envie de me remettre avec quelqu'un pour le moment.

Logan regarda Veronica. Ces derniers temps elle avait été présente pour lui après toute cette histoire avec Lilly. Il se promettait que le prochain mec avec qui elle sortirait aurait à se tenir à carreau si il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on la fasse souffrir, elle ne méritait pas ça, pas elle.

- Dommage que tu ne comptes pas te remettre avec quelqu'un pour le moment, j'aurais été contente de voir le donut se manger les doigts d'avoir laissé tomber quelqu'un comme toi.

- Lilly, s'il m'a laissée tomber c'est qu'il s'en contrefiche complètement.

Lilly ne voulait pas la contredire mais elle savait très bien pourquoi Duncan avait rompu. C'était encore un coup de l'affreux dragon, rien de plus… Si Duncan était assez stupide pour croire tout ce que Céleste disait alors il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Tu verras Veronica, tu trouveras bien mieux que lui.

Veronica haussa les épaules. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre puisque le professeur venait d'arriver. Inutile de rendre cette conversation publique.

A la fin du cours, le trio Veronica/Logan/Lilly se sépara pour aller dans des directions opposées.

A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas que Lilly se fit attirer dans un couloir. Elle poussa un soupir. Ça devenait une habitude.  
>Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?


End file.
